Keeping Good Alive
by Tragic Aliza
Summary: Takes place in the future what has become of the Charmed Ones? Why does the world think good magic is dead? And How can Wyatt, Chris, and Sky stop evil from taking over? dum dum dum!


_Nearly fifteen years ago, all of the Charmed Ones were wiped out in the Great Fight. As time has gone on, even their families have died out – now all we have left of them is this old manor – to this day, we still don't know where the Book of Shadows is. On behalf of the Charmed Museum, I hope you have all enjoyed your tour. Exits are right through here – don't forget to check out our gift shop on the way out!_

A perky blonde tour guide ushered the spectators towards the gift shop, in what used to be the conservatory.

"All wiped out? Please," whispered a snide voice.

"Shh, now's not the time to lack discretion," said a second voice harshly.

"Let's just go," said a third.

Two young men and a younger woman exited the manor, walking along the old Victorian street towards an apartment in downtown San Francisco.

"I still can't believe no one's caught on to us yet," said the girl after a few minutes of silence. "If they've figured it out down there," she said, pointing towards the ground, "There's bound to be people up here that know as well."

"Of course there are," said one of the guys. "But Skylar, you have to understand that we still have to keep quiet – if the authorities ever found out about us, we'd have to go into hiding."

"Chris, don't you see – we're already in hiding!" exclaimed the girl, exasperated.

"You two seriously need to calm down – so we have to go through this conversation every day?"

"Shut up Wyatt," the other two said in unison.

"And anyway," added Skylar, "The museum has their facts wrong."

The truth was, fifteen years ago, Paige, Piper, and Pheobe had taken their extended family into actual hiding, letting the demonic community believe that they were, in fact, dead – they'd had enough of war, and had staged a so-called "Great Fight," which had basically consisted of a lot of homemade bombs and exploding potions. Not too exciting. A few years later, Phoebe had given birth to a little girl – and, gradually, the original Charmed Ones did die out. Leo had somehow protected the kids before he was killed – by that time, Wyatt and Chris were already in high school. Those two had practically raised Skylar – all three of them were a bit foggy on the details of their history. For example, no one knew who Sky's father was, or what exactly had killed off everyone. But at this point, it didn't matter – all they were concentrating on now was the continuity of good magic.

* * *

A short while later, the cousins came to their small apartment that they shared. It consisted of two bedrooms – one for Sky, one for Wyatt – a small living area with a tv, a big couch (which opened up as a bed for Chris at night), a coffee table, a dim floor lmap, and an old leather chair that was rather worn in. There was also a small kitchen area with a tiny table (only two chairs with it), and a small bathroom with only a stand-up shower, toilet, and sink-and-mirror set. There was a small closet in the hallway for towels and the Book of Shadows – but that was about it. Just a tiny apartment. Wyatt was an elementary school teacher, Chris went unpaid as the Headmaster of Magic School – now, thank god, empty of demons – and Sky was a high school senior, just having sent in her college applications. It was tough with only one working, and on hardly any income – but they made do with what they had.

"Ugh, I need some coffee," groaned Skylar, plopping into one of the two kitchen chairs dramatically.

"No you don't. You don't even like coffee," said Wyatt simply, smiling faintly.

"Well maybe I should. That way I wouldn't be so tired when it's only –" she looked at the cock on the stove – "seven o'clock."

"You know, P3 could wake us all up," suggested Chris. "I mean, I know it's under new ownership and all, but they managed to keep up the quality…whaddya think, big bro?"

"But we just got home –" Wyatt looked at the pouty faces of the others. "Ugh, fine," he laughed, "But Sky, no drinking – you're not old enough."

"Whatever you say," she lied, standing and rushing into her small bedroom. "I'm gonna go change!"

* * *

More of a plot to come – this was more of just a history. If you have any suggestions or comments or whatever, lemme know! 


End file.
